gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Road to the Riches
Road to the Riches is a song performed by the duo Kool G Rap and DJ Polo featured on the radio station Playback FM in GTA: San Andreas. Lyrics :1 :When I was five years old I realized there was a road :At the end I will win lots of pots of gold :Never took a break, never made a mistake :Took time to create cause there's money to make :To be a billionaire takes hard work for years :Some nights I shed a tear while I said a prayer :Been through hard times, even worked part time :In a Key Food store sweeping floors sometimes :I was sort of a porter taking the next man's orders :Breaking my back for a shack from headquarters :All my manpower for four bucks an hour :Took my time and wrote rhymes in the shower :Shoes are scuffed cause the road gets rough :But I'mma rock it cause my pockets ain't stuffed enough :All the freaks wouldn't speak cause my checks were weak :They would turn the other cheek so I started to seek :A way to get a play, and maybe one day :I'll be performing up a storm for a decent pay :No matter how it seems, I always kept the dream :All the girlies screamed and suckers get creamed :Dreamed about it for five years straight :Finally I got a break to cut my first plate :The road ain't yellow and it ain't no witches :My name is Kool G Rap, I'm on the road to the riches :2 :I used to stand on the block selling cooked up rock :Money busting out my sock cos I really would clock :They were for kind of fiends bringing jackets and jeans :Magazines, anything, just to hustle for beans :The cash was coming fast, money grew like grass :People hungry for the blast that don't even last :Didn't want to be involved but the money will get ya :Gettin richer and richer, the police took my picture :But I still supplied, some people I knew died :Murders and homicides for bottles of suicide :Money, jewelry, living like a star :And I wasn't too far from a Jaguar car :In a small-time casino, the town's Al Pacino :For all of the girls, the pretty boy Valentino :I shot up stores and I kicked down doors :Collected scars from little neighborhood wars :Many legs I broke, many necks I choked :And if provoked I let the pistol smoke :Loyal members in a crew now down with the game :Selling nickels and dimes in sunshine or rain :What I had was bad from my shoes to my pad :In the first time in my life loaning money to dad :Now the table's turned and my lifestyle switches :My name is Kool G Rap, I'm on the road to the riches :3 :A thug will mugs for drugs, he eventually bugs :Looking for crack on carpets and rugs :The squealers tells but the dealer still sells :Little spoiled kids inheriting oil wells :I was the type on the opposite side :Of smoking the pipe, in a beef I got hype :Cause rags to riches switches men to witches :Become stitches, body bags in ditches :Bloodshed, I painted the town red :People fled as I put a dread's head to bed :That means dead, in other words deceased :Face got erased, bullets got released :Bombs were planted and kids were kidnapped :In fact this was a way to get back :At enemies who tried to clock G's :On my block, now they forever knock Z's :Plans of rampages went for ages :Some got knocked and locked inside cages :Some bit the dust for crumbs and crusts :In God we trust, now rots to rust :Bust caps to cops, policeman drops :You blew off his top when the pistol went pop :Troopers, soldiers, rolling like boulders :Eyes of hate and their hearts get colder :Some young male put in jail :His lawyer so good his bail is on sale :Looking at the hourglass, how long can this power last :Longer than my song but he already fell :He likes to eat hearty, party :Be like John Gotti, and drive a Maserati :Rough in the ghetto, but in jail he's Jello :Mellow, yellow fellow, tell or hell, hello :One court date can turn an outlaw to an inmate :But just stay, ship him upstate by the Great Lakes :And than a-wait and wait and wait :Until he breaks, that's all it takes :So he fakes to be a man, but he can't stand :On his own two feet because now he's in a new land :Rules are different and so is life :When you think with a shank, talk with a knife :Not my lifestyle so I made a U-turn :More money I earn, more money to burn :Pushing all buttons, pulling all switches :My name is G Rap, I'm on the road to the riches Video File:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Kool G Rap & DJ Polo - "Road to the Riches" Category:Playback FM Category:GTA San Andreas songs